


The Adult Pool

by knockout_mouse



Series: The Summer Soldier and His Boyfriend [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Beach Sex, Captain America Sam Wilson, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past unrequited love, Pool Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Semi-Public Sex, Summer Vacation, Swimming Pools, Undercover as a Couple, endgame steve said straight rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knockout_mouse/pseuds/knockout_mouse
Summary: While on a summervacationmission pretending to be a couple on an island resort, Sam and Bucky find out there is an "adult pool" that they have to check out – strictly for reconnaissance reasons of course. And maybe they end up talking about some of their feelings, which maybe leads to things becoming a bit more steamy after that.





	The Adult Pool

A strong wind blows through the palm trees, cooling Bucky’s skin and allowing him to finally think, brain no longer stifled by the tropical heat. The beach feels safer, now that it is wrapped in the dark canvas of night, the only light coming from the moon, the stars, and the fairy lights strung around the various pools. He focuses on the sand sifting between his toes, the breeze clinging to his hair. It’s the first moment of peace he’s had in months.

He doesn’t startle when Sam comes up from behind, having already committed to memory the sound of his footsteps. He opens his eyes and turns slightly to greet his mission partner, who has been posing as his boyfriend for the past few days. When Agent Hill had suggested they go undercover as a couple, there’d been a silent pause in the briefing room as everyone watched Bucky’s face for a sign of reaction. He gave them none. They probably assumed he was a bit outdated in his views on gay relationships. As if he hadn’t grown up in one of the only queer neighborhoods in the world during the 1930s.

It didn’t matter; they didn’t need to know what he thought or didn’t think. The only opinion that matters is Sam’s, who’d been walking around on eggshells ever since they’d arrived at the island. Even now, he approaches Bucky with tentative steps, clearing his throat well before he reaches Bucky’s side.

“Enjoying the night air?” Sam asks, a soft smile on his face. 

Bucky shrugs, “It finally cooled down, figured I’d take advantage of it.”

Sam tsks, coming up to stand next to him, “Too many years in Russia, man. Gotta get used to warmer weather, let the sun shine on your face once in awhile.”

Bucky rolls his eyes and smirks, “What brings you out here?”

“Thought I might go for a swim. I heard they have an adults-only pool.”

Bucky tilted his head, “Adults only?”

“Yeah, like, only 18 and up can go in. That way you can relax and not have to worry about getting caught between a gang of ten years olds playing Marco Polo.”

“Marco Polo? Like, the explorer?”

“It’s a game. Think tag, but in water.”  

Bucky shrugs again, not particularly concerned with learning modern children’s games. A peaceful, secluded pool, however seems like a good idea. He turns to Sam, “I think I’ll go with you.” he adds quickly, “Just to scout out the location. Do some reconnaissance.” 

Sam nods very seriously, “Of course. Just reconnaissance.”

The pool in question is hidden off away from the rest of the resort, guarded by tall palms and shielding rocks, and at this time of the night it is completely empty. A sign warns children away from the area, and the water is lit from underneath by lights embedded in its sides that slowly shift in color. Bucky walks around the perimeter, checking the place out, even if just for his own conscience. When he can no longer pretend to do spy work, he gives in and sits down on a deckside lounge chair, shrugging off his shirt and carefully disconnecting his prosthetic arm. That’s one benefit of the new arm Shuri had made for him – he isn’t permanently attached to it, and thus he can comfortably remove it whenever he sleeps or takes a shower. It isn’t that he can’t use it underwater, but he’s spent too many years having to wear it without choice, so now he exercises that decision whenever he feels like it. After placing the arm out of the way, he slips into the pool and floats out to the center. 

The water is warm and inviting, and perhaps Bucky spends a little too long watching as Sam takes off his own shirt and jumps into the pool. He sputters when Sam splashes water his way, and initiates a swift counter-attack, launching his body across the pool along with a wave of water. Sam squeezes his eyes shut and giggles, and the two begin splashing each other with terrifying precision, until Bucky tackles Sam and Sam grabs hold of Bucky’s arm and then suddenly they are tangled in each other, a mess of arms and legs shaking with laughter. Sam rests his back along the side of the pool, and Bucky relaxes alongside him, head resting against his shoulder. The water quiets around them as they listen to the chirps of crickets and the distant swell of waves. 

“Thank you.” Sam whispers.

“For what?” Bucky tilts his head up.

Sam shrugs, “Just… for helping me relax. It’s been a tense couple of months since Steve left. I think I needed this vacation more than I would’ve liked to admit.”

Bucky nods gently, before resting his head again. He drifts his hand through the water, watching as it ripples out from him, “Think I needed this too.”  _ And I’m glad I could spend it with you _ . But he doesn’t say that. Can’t say that.  _ It’s just a mission _ .

But maybe… they are alone, and it’s been so long since he’s shared anything remotely intimate with someone, and he feels so safe tucked up next to Sam. Perhaps it is the cover of night, or the excuse that they could play it up as their pretend relationship, but he decides he might as well go for it. If there was one thing he learned from Steve, it’s that he has no idea how long he might have someone in his life. Or how long he might have to confess his feelings for them.

So he rolls around to face Sam. Leans in close. Their bodies are pressed against each other, and Sam’s deep brown eyes are flickering in the light. 

He doesn’t want to ask. But he has to; the fear is tight in his stomach, and he cups Sam’s jaw, tilting him so they are looking directly into each other’s eyes. He bites his lip, “You… you liked him, didn’t you. You… loved him?” 

Sam is quiet for several seconds, expression unreadable. Then he softens and he looks down at the water, “We were close, yeah. Being on the run together for two years will do that I suppose, and I’ve always liked him, but…” he pauses, breathing a deep sigh, “It never went anywhere. He uh… he didn’t… want anything like… that. Doesn’t mean I don’t miss him though.” 

Sam sniffs, and Bucky can’t help but bring a thumb to his cheek, wiping at a stray tear. He knows this pain far too well – it is like an old road tread through his heart. His breath stutters as he also stares down at the water, “Yeah. It was, it was like that for awhile too… with me and him. Never had the guts to tell him how I felt. And then, by the time we came back and I saw who he’d become in those five years…” his voice trails off, and he is shocked when Sam presses his own thumb against Bucky’s face to wipe away a tear. “I-I guess we’re pretty pathetic huh. Crying over somebody who never actually c-cared–”

“You don’t know that.” Sam says.

“H-he offered for me to come with him.” Bucky breaths, and immediately wants to bite back his words. Sam gapes at him, and he forces himself to carry on, “He said, he was going back to live with Peggy, b-but I could come to if I wanted. Not to… to live with him, just to live in the 1940s.” Bucky huffs a teary smirk, “God he was such a dumbass. He just had no idea, no idea at all, couldn’t fathom why I wouldn’t want to go back to the good ol’ days.” He hiccups then, and blushes, and Sam lets out a weak laugh.

His voice is rough as he replies, “Yeah, yeah I guess those weren’t exactly the golden days for people like us.” The meaning behind  _ people like us _ settles between them. Somehow, it only occurs to Bucky now that Sam is admitting Steve wasn’t a fluke, a one-time thing. His heart gives a hopeful flutter.  _ People like us _ .

“I didn’t just stay because of that.” Bucky whispers, unsure if he should keep talking but unable to stop now that the words are tumbling out. He cannot look at Sam as he says, “I stayed here because of, because of someone special. Someone who… maybe would like me back?”

Sam’s posture immediately stiffens, and his voice is laced with regret as he mutters, “Oh. I didn’t know, uh, I didn’t know there was somebody else. If I had known, I wouldn’t have agreed to the plan of us pretending to be–”

And Bucky has to roll his eyes and tap on Sam’s mouth to keep him from rambling off into an anxiety attack. He grounds Sam with his hands settling on his shoulders. When Sam stops and stares at him with a puzzled expression, Bucky smiles and lets their foreheads touch, “I was talking about you, dumbass.”

Sam breathes a sigh of relief and settles against the poolside again, “Oh thank god, I thought I was breaking up a relationship there for a minute.”

Bucky snorts, “You really think there’s anybody besides you that even vaguely likes me?”

Sam’s eyebrows rise, “With those thighs? I just assume you have people constantly lining up to swoon over you.”

Bucky laughs, letting his hand wrapped around the back of Sam’s neck, “Yeah right.”

Sam grins, and god his smile is bright enough to shine like the moon, and Bucky feels his head get foggy from a surge of giddy emotions. He gasps when Sam rests his hands on Bucky’s waist, thumbs gently rubbing circles along his back, just above the waistline.

“Finding anything interesting back there?” Bucky asks, still unable to stop grinning, and his stomach flops dramatically as Sam pulls him closer, inches apart. He is quickly becoming lost in those brown eyes, and he doesn’t really want to leave, body settling comfortably between Sam’s thighs. His breath ghosts over Sam’s neck and Sam shivers.

“I think, I think I might need to do some more exploring?” Sam teases, “You know, for reconnaissance purposes.”

Bucky nods, “Strictly reconnaissance.”

He keeps his hold around Sam’s neck and lets Sam’s hands wander along his waist, settling between his legs. Finally, one cups around his quickly hardening cock, outlined beneath his swim shorts. Bucky gasps, and surges forward, capturing Sam’s lips in a kiss which quickly turns heated, and when Sam’s hand leaves its place Bucky growls.

“Oh, I’m sorry, did you want me to keep going?” Sam asks with a shit-eating grin, and keeps both hands locked above Bucky’s waist. Bucky frowns and whines, nosing along Sam’s neck and placing bruising kisses there. 

Sam’s hips stutter against him, and he smiles, pulling away, “Oh, I’m sorry, did you want me to keep going?”

Sam groans and tugs at Bucky again, and their bodies begin to slide together, fitting naturally as Sam grasps Bucky’s cock and Bucky keens into his touch. He absently thinks that perhaps they might be about to break a rule of the adult pool. And then Sam does something absolutely magnificent with his tongue in Bucky’s mouth and Bucky forgets whatever he was thinking about. He groans and grinds into Sam’s touch, already feeling his head grow light and pleasantly fuzzy. 

“Sam,” he gasps, breath hot against his neck, “I n-need you. Please.”

“Mmm, what do you need, sweetheart?”

Bucky’s hips tremble, “N-need you inside me. Please, I need you.”

And he barely finishes his request before Sam holds him up, balancing him in his arms, and he looks into Bucky’s eyes as he sends a silent plea. Bucky takes the hint and let’s go of his grip, now free to lean in and slowly tug at Sam’s waistband. Eventually the strings untie and he slips the trunks down, purring in pleasure when he sees Sam’s length already hard against his stomach.

“Now me.” Bucky requests, and he feels Sam tug down his trunks, till they are both free and pressed against each other, blood running hot. Sam gasps and his eyes shutter closed, and Bucky takes the opportunity to rub themselves together, panting as he wraps his legs around Sam’s waist.

“Sam, please.” he whines breathlessly, and Sam obliges by slipping a finger between Bucky’s cheeks. The stretch feels far too good, and for a moment Bucky loses track of where he is, body aching with need as he tries to press even closer into Sam’s skin. When another, and then a third finger finally open him up, he grunts impatiently, rubbing up against Sam’s length.

He chuckles, “Okay, okay, message received. Hold on, sweetheart.” and then he pushes his cock slowly and deeply into Bucky and  _ damn fucking hell that feels good.  _ He pushes down until Sam’s dick hits just the right spot, and then he lets himself get lost in the movement, their bodies sliding together, mouths locking and hands craving and mind spiraling up into a dazed high. Too soon, he feels the telltale twitch of his cock, and he moans Sam’s name, before he spills out against Sam’s hand and his mouth parts in a blissful groan. He feels Sam stiffen within him, and then he also sighs contently, gingerly pulling out and lying down next to him. For several seconds, Bucky lets himself float aimlessly, snuggling up against Sam’s body. Then, finally, he notices that at some point Sam had gotten them out of the water and onto a nearby lounge chair. 

And then he realizes that they definitely just had sex in a public pool and he sits up, his pulse pounding.

Sam groans next to him, “Boy, where do you find this energy? Lay back down, I wanna cuddle.” he tugs Bucky back onto the chair and wraps a possessive arm around his waist. 

“Sam, we just fucked in public, we can’t just lay around here naked.” Bucky whispered.

Sam did not move, his voice coming out muffled against Bucky’s arm, “No one’s here. Mmnit’s fine, I made sure we were out before you came.”

“Okay, well thank you, how thoughtful.” Bucky chuckles, and presses a kiss to Sam’s forehead.

“You’re welcome.” Sam replies back cheerfully.

And as Bucky lays there in the cool darkness looking down at his boyfriend –  _ were they real boyfriends now? they’d have to figure that out later _ – he can’t help but be in awe at how beautiful Sam is, tucked next to him and still grinning like a lovestruck idiot.  _ His _ lovestruck idiot. He wants suddenly to give Sam the whole world, to keep him safe and happy and loved, to find a home for them and feed him all of the new dishes he still wants to try out that hadn’t even been possible when he was a poor teenager in Brooklyn. 

He rubs his hand across Sam’s back, and the man purrs, still wrapped in his own blissful world. And yeah, they’ll probably have to go put their trunks back on pretty soon, and yeah, Bucky is never letting the rest of the Avengers find out he had sex in a public pool. He’d never hear the end of it. But for right now, he is safe and warm here, gently hugging Sam and staring up at the stars. For now, everything is good and right, and that is far more than enough for him. 

Perhaps this vacation had been a good idea after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and kudos and feedback! I enjoyed writing this and I'd like to know if you guys would be interested in any other scenes from this story world? Thanks for reading! *floats away on a pool noodle*


End file.
